The Best Medicine
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Hermione visits Ron in the hospital. She feeds him the best kind of medicine.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

* * *

**The Best Medicine**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

* * *

The minute Hermione Granger found out that Ron was in the hospital wing, she dropped her books and ran to see him. She couldn't believe that Ron had almost died from drinking poisoned mead. Ron had almost _died_. The statement was not easy for Hermione to come to terms with. She didn't want to think that it was real, that she could have possibly lost one of her best friends and, more importantly, the young man that she was madly in love with.

She stayed with Ron for hours. Even after Harry and the other Weasleys left, she remained by his side, holding his hand, watching his still face, and listening to his slow, even breathing. The sound comforted her. It reminded her that he was still very much with her, and very much alive.

Just as the sky began to darken outside, Ron stirred ever so slightly. First it was just a flinch of his eye lid that Hermione barely noticed. Then it was a shift of his head.

"Ron?" Hermione said, her heart pounding. "Ron?"

Ron's eyes fluttered open. He scanned the room for a brief moment before turning to her, his blue eyes locking with her chocolate brown orbs.

"Hermione?" His voice was rough.

"Yes, Ron, it's me," Hermione said, flicking a tear away from her eye.

"W-Where am I?"

"In the hospital wing."

"Why am I here?"

"You drank some poison mead, Ron. The only reason you are still alive is that Harry found a bezoar and fed it to you. You could have...you could have died." Hermione finished, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Blimey," Ron replied, taking a deep breath. "Where's Harry and the others?"

"Harry and your family were here some time ago."

"You stayed?"

Her cheeks became tinted with pink. She spoke softly, almost nervously. "Well...yeah. I mean, you're my best friend, so I just thought..." she trailed off, noticing Ron's raised eyebrows. Deciding to change the subject, she added, "Ron, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Having you here is all I need," Ron replied, causing Hermione to blush furiously.

"How's the medicine they've been giving you? Does is taste all right?" Hermione asked.

"It tastes just fine," Ron replied.

Hermione sat awkwardly for a moment. What should she do now? Excuse herself from Ron? Continue to sit there silently? Or, possibly, try to make conversation with him? _I should go now_, Hermione head told her. But, as she continued to gaze at Ron, she had another idea.

"You know, Ron...I can think of something that would taste even better..."

Ron weakly raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Hermione said in a tone Ron had never heard her use.

She got up and started pulling the privacy curtains around Ron's bed. Once she had covered Ron's bed from unwanted eyes, she put a silencing charm around the bed. After placing her wand on the beside table, she turned to face Ron, who was looking more confused by the second.

She unbuttoned her robes and allowed them to fall off her lithe frame. Before Ron could respond verbally, all of her remaining clothing had vanished. She now stood there, completely naked in front of Ron, whose eyes were wide. Hermione could see his erection from underneath the covers.

Hermione climbed on top of Ron's covered erection, and started humping against him slowly, issuing a loud groan from Ron.

Hermione began to inch her body up higher and higher on Ron's torso. Then her pubic area was resting in front of his face. Hermione moved her womanhood completely over Ron's face, hovering over his nose slightly.

Ron immediately dug in. He used his hands to move her hips down, so that he could get the most of her sweet taste.

Ron lapped up Hermione's juices greedily. Hermione moaned very loudly, suddenly feeling grateful for Ron's healthy appetite.

Hermione began to ride Ron's face, making sure Ron's tongue tasted every nook and cranny of her. She humped and moaned his name continuously. Ron payed special attention to Hermione's clit.

Then he moved his hands to Hermione's bum, parted the cheeks, and stuck his finger in. This drove Hermione mad. She was getting insane pleasure from both her bum and her womanhood. What more could she ask for?

She pounded herself against Ron's face harder, and, suddenly her destructive wave of an orgasm overcame her. Her juices spilled directly into Ron's open and greedy mouth. He swallowed it and smiled. Hermione's sweet taste was better than any dessert he had ever tried.

Hermione rolled off him and rested next to Ron.

"Do you feel any better?" Hermione said.

"Loads better," Ron said. "That was the best medicine."


End file.
